Compulsion
by LA DIABLESA
Summary: Her gaze traveled to where his hand was resting on the chair. Merlin, he had sexy hands, large hands with long, raw boned fingers. Damn, what she would give to have those on her body.


Don't own nothin Harry Potter

Hermione glanced down to find that her fingers were clenched tightly around her wine glass, she hadn't even been aware it was in her hand. She was seated at a table with Harry and Ginny Potter as well as Luna Weasely, who was almost six months pregnant. Luna's husband Ronald Weasley, was the reason they were all here tonight, as he was receiving the MVP award, at the Quidditch Players Awards ceremony.

Hermione's attention, unlike her friends', was not centered on the stage, but rather her focus was directed to a table at the left of theirs. There, an impeccably dressed blond man sat with a gorgeous brunette, his arm negligently draped across the back of his companion's chair, making his shoulders look impossibly straight. Hermione had nearly always thought of Draco Malfoy as devilishly handsome, but tonight it seemed she couldn't tear her gaze away from him.

She knew it was due to one compulsive thought that she was in such an agitated state right now. She had been sitting earlier, concentrating on the program, when the announcer had presented a token of appreciation to the benefactor of the team. She had looked on as Draco had accepted the gift, made a little speech and walked backed to his seat. She should have looked away then, but her attention was caught and held by the platinum blond hair curling at his nape.

Draco still kept his hair slicked back and just long enough to be considered sexy rather than sophisticated. His hair did not look gelled into place but rather just perfectly combed, and it was that hair which brushed against the skin of his neck that had her fingers itching to touch. For some totally inexplicable reason, she was overcome with the need to clench her hand through in it, wanting physically to feel its texture.

This was the thought that had caused her to drink her glass of wine in one gulp, and it had been all downhill from there. From his hair, her eyes had gone to his neck, and Draco Malfoy, she had to admit, had a strong neck. It was the kind of neck that looked firm and that begged to be bitten. _BITTEN???!!!_, yes bitten, she definitely wished she could sink her teeth into it and watch the blood rush under his pale skin.

Of course her lustful gaze was then roamed over his shoulders, his straight, broad shoulders. She could almost imagine how leanly muscled they would be and how silky smooth his skin would feel under her hands. Her gaze traveled to where his hand was resting on the chair. Merlin, he had sexy hands, large hands with long, raw boned fingers. Damn, what she would give to have those on her body.

"Hermione…… Hermione,", finally she tore her eyes away from him, only to find Ginny looking at her curiously.

"Are you okay" her friend asked concerned, noticing her flushed skin.

"Of course" she responded, but even to her ears she sounded a little breathless.

"Luna and I are going to freshen up, are you coming?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked around her, amazed to find that everyone was walking around and mingling with each other.

"Is it finished?!" she asked, more than a little confused.

Now Ginny was _really_ looking concerned "Yes…. Herms are you sure you're okay"

"Ah…. I was just thinking about a problem at work, I must have drifted off" she lied, relieved when she saw Ginny smile.

"Right, typical Herms" she said rolling her eyes and smiling "Do you ever think of anything else?" she inquired teasingly.

Hermione glanced back at Draco's table, disappointed to see he had left.

"Sometimes" she responded, smiling a little.

Hermione looked at her reflection in the restroom mirror, amazed at how her entire face changed when her mind drifted to Draco. She was infinitely glad that Luna and Ginny were in the stalls and could not see her. Gone was her normal prim, tranquil expression. Instead her eyes had become so dark they looked black, and the expression in them was pure naked yearning. This had never, _never_ happened to her before. Merlin, she needed to compose herself, what if Malfoy saw her looking at him like that. He would probably smirk in his maddening way, relishing in the thought that he had goody-goody Granger panting with lust after him.

Taking a few deep breaths, she resolutely decided to keep all thoughts of Malfoy from her head, and she was not having anymore alcohol. She was going to go out there and party with her friends, and pretend that she was only thinking these thoughts because she had had too much to drink, that is …. if you could consider one glass of wine too much. She shook her head despondently.

However as the saying goes, even the best made plans are destined to fail. Trailing behind Ginny and Luna in returning to the party, she turned a corner in the dimly lit corridor and walked straight into a brick wall. This would have been okay, except that this brick wall was six foot and two of lean muscle, and it even had smoked coloured grey eyes!

Her gaze was first directed at his chest, where her hands had automatically come up to block the collision. Now, however they were already nearly clenching his shirt, she could feel the heat of his body. She immediately dropped her hands, ready to apologize when she looked at his face, and forgot what she was going to say. Merlin, he was gorgeous.

She saw his arrogant expression change into one of confusion as he looked down at her and then to understanding, and finally to male pride. His shrewd silver eyes missing nothing. She dropped her eyes hastily, she wasn't the smartest witch for no reason. She knew he had seen her lustful look, and she knew he recognized it for what it was.

Utterly humiliated she tried to move around him, but was halted when she heard someone behind him ask to pass. Draco glanced around, and it was then that she realized that they were blocking the corridor. He stepped to the side but after the couple had passed, without a word he grabbed her arm and started propelling her forward, straight down the corridor into a dark storage room.

Hermione was still too confused with wanting to fully understanding what was happening. He locked the door, and then his wand was out, illuminating her face. She tried to turn away from the harsh glare but his hand grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Show me" he commanded "Show me how much you want me"

She tried to wrench herself away, a denial on her lips, even though she was dying to do exactly what he asked her to do. He was too powerful. His hands gripped her upper arms, lifting her off the ground and pushing her roughly against the wall behind her. Then his lean body was pressed into her, she groaned her pleasure.

"Now' he ordered huskily.

She closed her eyes and leaned forward into his lips. She kissed him gently at first, but when he didn't respond, she instinctively began kissing him harder, her lips clinging to his passionately, her tongue begging for entry into his mouth. Immediately his mouth opened allowing her to taste and feel him. She relished in his groan, knowing even in her innocence that he was nearly as aroused as her. Suddenly his muscled thigh was between her legs, splaying her against the wall, allowing freedom to his large hands to move erotically against her. She was overcome with passion, and heat, her imagination was nothing compared to having him like this.

"Is this what you wanted" he rasped against the sensitive skin of her throat.

Her impatient fingers pushed at his robes, exposing his pale skin, feeling his muscles flex as she ran her hands across his strong shoulders, and up to grasp the hair at his nape.

She leaned in to gently bite his neck, loving the way he tasted, going week in the knees at the tightening of his body. She tugged his head up, kissing him demandingly. She broke away, looking directly into his intense eyes

"No" she told breathlessly "I want more"

Please review thanks.


End file.
